villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thief King Bakura
Thief King Bakura (盗とう賊ぞく王おうバクラ Tōzoku-ō Bakura) is a villain in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise and the secondary antagonist of Millenium World Arc. He is a sadistic thief who would kill anyone to get the Millennium Items. During an unknown point in time, he sealed his soul in the Millennium Ring, along with a shard of the soul of Zorc Necrophades. Both souls then merged together, and Yami Bakura was created. He is the ancient Egyptian incarnate of Bakura Ryou. He was originally voiced by and by in the English dub. Biography He was once a child in the village of thieves, known as Kul Elna. However, Aknadin and his forces arrived and sacrificed everyone there to create the Millennium Items. Bakura was the only survivor, however. He then swore revenge on Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and his son Atem as well. His hatred also created Diabound, his ka. One day, he was taken to be punished for graverobbing. However, Yami Bakura, from the present, arrived and possessed him (in the manga, he was never possessed, and he did the following events on his own) (this never happened in history), and then escaped. He attacked Atem in the palace with his Diabound, but then fled when Atem summoned an Egyptian god. He later followed Mahado, one of Atem's guardians and the original wielder of the Millennium Ring, into a tomb. They then fought, with Diabound even stronger than last time. He eventually took Mahado's Millennium Ring. The fight ended in a draw when Mahado sacrificed his life to make a very powerful monster, which blasted Bakura away. He was believed to have died. However, he survived, and raided the palace again. He put an influence on Aknadin's mind. He later fled, with Atem in pursuit. Atem battled with another god, and Bakura battled with an even more powerful Diabound. Bakura won the fight, and Atem was believed to have died. Bakura also acquired the Millennium Puzzle. Atem survived. He, the Guardians of the Pharaoh, and Bakura, with his Diabound more powerful than ever, battled at Kul Elna, where all the spirits of the villagers of Kul Elna helped Bakura. During the fight, Bakura took one of the guardian's Millennium Items. His Diabound was eventually destroyed, and Bakura was on the verge of death. Yami Bakura then left his body, and said that "he outlived his usefulness" and reduced him to dust. Exactly what caused him to be sealed inside of the Millennium Ring in the actual past is unknown. It was later revealed that his soul had been transferred to the Millenium Ring through unknown circumstances, only to have a piece of Zorc Necrophades' soul merge with it. Thousands of years later, Thief King Bakura, with Zorc now a part of him, came to be known as Yami Bakura. (NOTE: ANIME ONLY) Yami Bakura later revived the Thief King. Bakura separated the Pharaoh and his guardians. He then stood in the middle of the village and sacrificed himself to resurrect Zorc Necrophades. Gallery Thief King Bakura 2.jpg Thief King Bakura 4.jpg Thief King Bakura Diaboundand .jpg Thiefbakura.png Thief Bakura.png Bakura-zorc.jpg Thief King Bakura 1.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-21 at 9.06.20 AM.png Trivia *Yami Bakura is actually revealed to be Thief King Bakura fused with a shard of Zorc Necrophades. Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Graverobbers Category:Defilers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Collector of Souls Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vandals Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Anarchist Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Flashback Villains